starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Tej Sha'rn-Muir
Early Life Bothawui Tej Sha'rn-Muir was born on Bothawui to two Bothans both of the House of Muir. His father was the brother of the then Duke, Nathan's father. Since the two were first cousins, Nathan and Tej have always been competitive. Tej grew up in a close family, as all Bothans do, and he was loved and doted upon as an only child. Taught by some of the best teachers in the galaxy, he was able to speak Basic, Huttese, Rodian, and Twi'lek at an early age. He was also trained in different martial arts and learned how to fire a blaster when he was twelve. Tej enjoyed studying, and had many chances to use his new-found knowledge around the Manor. It was customary that from time to time, Uncles, Aunts, and other older relatives would test younglings, to make sure that they knew their work. No one got a free ride in the House of Muir. Tej and Nathan always butted heads and the two made pranks around the entire mansion, bringing on them the wrath of Nathan's father. Their friendly rivalry would years later become a real rivalry that would end up in blasters being drawn and someone getting shot. Kothlis His parents knew that anyone who was to be a good Muir agent needed to go to Kothlis to learn the real tricks of the trade. It was here, amongst agents of the House, his family members, members of other houses, and members of other intelligence organizations, that Tej was taught how to infiltrate and find information. He was taught to slice computer mainframes to get what he needed; He was taught to interrogate; Most importantly, he was taught the art of speech, how to talk but really be driving a conversation to what you want, to be a real spy. It was the first training that Tej would undergo, and once it was done he was put to work. Reality is always the best training. It was here in Kothlis, that Tej first met Sarithe. Sarithe, an agent of the House worked with Tej on a warehouse run against the House of Vun'col'si, which would later become a sub-House of the House of Muir. Tej met Sarithe and fell in love. Throughout Kothlis and Bothawui, the two ran into each other, sometimes on the same side, sometimes trying to shoot each other. Each respected the other for their own strengths. They realized that their love might have disastrous consequences for them and their loved ones, but they couldn't fight their feelings. They knew that sooner of later they would do something that would upset the balance that was on Bothawui, and that none would be the same after it. It was these feelings that would cause a huge rift between Nathan and Tej. Tej Muir, Exile His love for Sarithe caused his exile. But it wasn't just that. In Tej's mind, Nathan, who had become the Duke after his father's death, was beginning to run the family in a way that was unbecoming of the Muir. Tej saw Nathan's actions as mistakes. While some of Nathan's decisions were mistakes, for the majority they benefited the family and did good things for its friends. Tej's father passed away, leaving him Muir Corporation and the Shield. Nathan used a lesser known and even lesser used law to break up the company and take the Shield. The original shipping company known as Muir Corporation, that Tej's father had built with his bare hands was destroyed. Tej was furious, but had no way to start a Blood War. Few of the family thought that Nathan was doing anything wrong, and fewer still would have supported Tej over Nathan. The Bothan used a mission that he was sent on to try to bring down Nathan, though he hadn't planned for it to be that way. The mission was to pick up an information document that was on the person of Captain Roas onboard a space station in orbit of a small almost unknown system. When Tej got there, he found that Sarithe was going after the same document, but for a different House. Though he loved Sarithe, Tej had to stop anyone from acting against the House. He captured her and the information document. Then he returned to Muir Manor on Bothawui. He turned the information over to Nathan. Nathan pulled a gun and told Sarithe that he was going to have to kill her. Tej stepped in the way of the blaster. Nathan couldn't kill his own flesh and blood unless there was a true reason. While he could have someone killed whenever he wanted to, killing a family member in broad daylight and while relatives were watching was not smart. It could have ended there, but Tej drew his own blaster pistol. Denouncing Nathan, he opened fire. His intent was not to kill Nathan, he just wanted to get Sarithe out of there. It was his anger at Nathan's previous actions that made him more violent than he would have normally been. One of his shots got Nathan in the shoulder. As Tej and Sarithe made their escape, Nathan cast Tej out of the family. Tej was an exile. Bespin From Bothawui, Tej went to Bespin. Here he worked as an informant for a variety of people. It was here that he had his first real tests of his abilities, and he passed. His life seemed to be alright, but it lacked something. He didn't miss the family that much, from the infighting and petty squables, to the family gatherings that could turn deadly if one wasn't paying attention. No it wasn't that. Tej never found the gap in his life to fill, but he did fill his life with excitement and intrigue. Many of his escapades resulted in close calls with death, and Tej knew that he couldn't keep cheating the underworld. Working for different people gave Tej a slew of contacts, contacts he would use when he resurrected Muir Corporation and later took over the House of Muir from Nathan. Though he did not know it yet, he was beginning to think of his father's corporation in a new light, not as something of the past, but as a possible future. The Corporation had brought the House a great deal of credits and "other" business in the past, and Tej saw no reason why it could not do that now. However, he had a problem in his plans. Nathan would never allow anything like the Corporation of old to resurface. Either Tej gave up on his plans, Nathan and he reconciled, or Nathan was ousted as the Duke. Two of them were something that Tej wanted badly. He could go without reconciling with his cousin. The Muir were a people who kept their anger inside, biding until they were able to strike from a position of power. On Bespin, Tej began to accumulate that position of power. Tej's life on Bespin took place during the time after the Battle of Endor. Coruscant However, not all good things last, and they usually come to an end quickly. Shortly after the fall of the Emperor at the Battle of Endor, the flow of information in Bespin slowed. With the Emperor's death people thought that the Empire would soon fall completely, a fact that would be proven wrong over time. Not able to find good work and not willing to go back to his family, Tej journeyed to the hub of the galaxy, Coruscant. Tej continued to work his trade, helping to get the Rebel alliance closer and closer to Coruscant. When they actually took the capital of the galaxy, Tej was in the celebrations. It was there that he saw Sarithe again. She was at the celebration with her then boyfriend, a Bothan the Muir had known from his younger years back on Bothawui. They met on amicable terms, knowing that the passion was still there and could burst forth at any moment. Tej kept his distance, knowing that despite he was not the one sleeping next to Sarithe each night, she was happy. If she was happy without him, then that was alright by him. It was there that Muir realized that he truly loved her. He thought it was just a deep attraction before, but going against one's family had to mean something. Armed with this knowledge, he felt that he had to leave Coruscant so long as Sarithe was still there. He said his goodbyes and left Coruscant for good. The Return Tej formed a small company with two other associates, Bartok Lin and Vol'tair. The company was a small smuggling and legit freight moving business. They worked for different people, sometimes even the House, though they didn't use their real names and identification. Tej watched in amusement as Nathan was slowly outmanuvered by the House of Morgan. He noted that it wasn't the normal strategies of the then Duke Morgan, which meant that someone else was running the show. Had it been anyone else as the Duke of the Muir, Tej might have helped, but it was Nathan who had cast him out. So he did nothing and wasn't surprised to hear that Nathan had walked into a trap set up by Pierpont Morgan's son, Lieron. After the attempt on his life, Nathan decided that it was time to take down the one enemy that Muir had let live for so long. But the House was reeling from the attacks from the Morgans and its cohorts, some of the other families. Nathan needed backup. He chose, after prodding from his sister, to reconcile with Tej by calling him to help them in the war. Tej decided that he would help, but only if he was given what was rightfully his, namely, his father's ship, the Shield. At this point, recreating the Muir Corporation was nothing but a dream, one that he thought of during sleep. Tej played his part in the quick and relatively bloodless war, alongside his uncles and cousins, including Derek Muir. Derek knew what Tej's dream was and decided to help his cousin out. When he captured Lieron and made him sign the surrender treaty, he included a provision that would give a sizable chunk of credits and ships to Tej. Nathan, whose demeanor towards Tej had improved considerably, found no problems with this, and used House funds to help finance the rebirth of the Muir Corporation. It was indeed Tej Muir's Return. Muir Corporation (See Muir Corporation for complete history of Tej with the Muir Corporation prior to his ascension to the Dukeship of the House of Muir) Ascending the Throne Nathan had recently met up with an old colleague of his from Black Sun, Nilanna Khyrinn. She had found and taken over a small government and wanted him to be the Minister of Intelligence. He took the position with little hesitation, sure that he could balance his duties to both Nilanna and the House of Muir. A group of pirates found out that Muir was in league with this government and attacked. The government's forces put the pirates down, and Nilanna realized that as long as Nathan was still the Duke of the House of Muir, it would bring unwanted enemies to her new government's footsteps. She asked Nathan to relinquish his position as the Duke. Despite all their disagreements in the past, Nathan knew that only Tej was the most fit to rule the House. He asked his cousin to take over the Dukeship. Tej agreed, and Nilanna oversaw the ceremony. As a special surprise for Tej, Nathan found and brought Sarithe to the ceremony's dinner afterwards. She was single now and the two were reunited for what would be more than a simple one night affair. Tej, knowing that he couldn't go on with the knowledge of his love for Sarithe being bottled up, confessed his love for her. She reciprocated his feelings and the two were later married. The House that Muir Built From this point on, Tej's biography is documented in the Muir Corporation article. Active Threads *Muir Corporation: A House Divided Category:CharactersCategory:BothansCategory:Mirrodin